


Knulla mig

by guizhou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Finland have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knulla mig

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2012 for my friend ann and now i'm uploading it for my friend emi. this is literally just 5000 words of detailed sufin porn. SORRY BUT NOT SORRY?

Berwald couldn’t hold back a tiny smile as he felt Tino’s arms wrap around him from behind. “Come to bed with me,” the small blond demanded in a quiet voice as he not-so-subtly caressed his lover’s broad chest. The older man let out a deep groan at the Finn’s words and touches, already feeling a little light-headed and very aroused. “Should finish washin’ the dishes first,” he reasoned out half-heartedly, his grip on a soapy plate loosening.

“But I want you. Right now,” Tino murmured hotly into the Swede’s ear as he used a single teasing finger to trace the outline of Berwald’s cock. The tall blond bit his lip to muffle a loud moan, nearly dropping what was in his hands.

The younger man laughed softly, reaching around Berwald to turn the tap on. “Rinse your hands,” he commanded gently. The Swede obeyed without question. “Now… turn around and kiss me, Berwald,” Tino ordered. Again, the older blond didn’t hesitate to comply, eager to please his lover, eager to feel those perfect lips on his. He turned around, cupped Tino’s face slowly and then brought their lips together for a searing kiss.

When their lips met, Tino moaned unabashedly, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, pressing their bodies even closer together. A deep rumble sounded in Berwald’s throat as he lowered one of his hands to grope the Finn’s ass. Tino cried out, unwillingly breaking their kiss.

The older blond chuckled quietly and then pressed their lips together again. He let his other hand trace down Tino’s spine before using both of them to firmly cup the younger man's ass, earning himself a muffled gasp. He took advantage of his lover’s gasp, quickly slipping his tongue in Tino’s warm mouth and then using the wet muscle to stroke every inch of it. The Finn responded enthusiastically, using his own tongue to stroke against Berwald’s as he allowed his lover to invade and explore his mouth. He moaned loudly into their kiss as the other expertly massaged his pert ass.

Berwald slid one of his legs in between Tino’s and then ground their clothed erections together, moaning lowly.

“Nngh, a-ah! Berwald!” the Finn moaned breathily, breaking their kiss again. He threw his head back and bucked his hips wildly, trying to intensify their pleasure. The older man latched his lips onto Tino’s suddenly exposed neck, sucking gently. The small blond brought a hand to the back of his lover’s head and let out a strangled groan, threading his fingers through his hair.

Not even a minute later, the Swede unexpectedly ceased all of his ministrations, causing his lover to whine disappointedly. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Tino whispered, urgency and need in his voice. He thrust his hips against his lover’s, trying to get him to start touching him again. And upon hearing Berwald’s soft moan and feeling those large hands grip his waist, he thought he’d succeeded. But the older man stilled his rocking hips and then kissed him chastely.

“Wanna make love to ya in our bedroom,” he muttered, blushing lightly at his own words.

Tino laughed, his eyes brightening beautifully. “I love you so much.”

“Love ya, too.”

Berwald then tried to scoop the small Finn into his arms but Tino immediately wiggled away, apparently having none of that tonight. The Swede sent his lover a puzzled expression but the younger blond simply grabbed one of his large hands and started dragging him to their room.

“Ber, being carried like a princess is romantic and all but I am really horny right now. Let’s just walk, okay?”

The Swede couldn’t contain a snort of laughter. “Yer cute when yer eag’r,” he said teasingly, lengthening his strides so that he could keep up with Tino’s brisk walking pace.

“Oh, shut up.”

The two blonds reached their bedroom quickly enough and by the time they fell onto their large bed, they were all over each other again. “Ah, Tino,” Berwald gasped quietly as the Finn on top of him sucked and nipped at his neck. The small blond smirked against his lover’s skin as he lowered one of his hands to cup the Swede’s straining, still-clothed erection.

“Ah! Nn, Tino,” the older man groaned, bucking his hips up into that perfect hand. The Finn sighed happily, giving the other blond’s hard cock a few firm strokes before pulling his hand away entirely. He smiled wickedly at the larger man’s soft whine and then sat up, adjusting himself to straddle his lover’s hips.

Berwald quickly followed, sitting up as well and taking his shirt off at the same time for good measure. The younger blond purred appreciatively and didn’t hesitate to run his hands all over the Swede’s chest and back. He flicked a dusky nipple which hardened immediately. The older man gasped at the light stimulation and the submissive sound went straight to Tino’s cock.

“Mm, ahhh… Berwald… I want to suck you. Strip. Hurry,” the small blond commanded urgently as he unzipped his fly in an attempt to relieve his aching erection a little. The Swede groaned lowly at the other’s words, feeling his cock twitch excitedly at just the thought of having Tino’s hot mouth on him.

“Can I undress ya first?” he requested.

“Okay but hurry, please. I want to taste you,” the Finn said as he clambered off the larger man so that he could be undressed properly. Berwald hummed affirmatively in response as he gently pushed his lover to lie down on their bed. He kissed his forehead lovingly before beginning to strip him of all his clothes.

Every time the older blond removed an article of Tino’s clothing, he couldn’t stop himself from peppering heated kisses on practically every inch of his lover’s pale, smooth skin. The Finn wanted to remind Berwald to finish undressing him quickly but the butterfly kisses felt too wonderful. Each and every one of them succeeded in making him feel completely and utterly loved.

“God, I love you, Ber. I love you,” Tino whispered when the last piece of his clothing was finally removed.

Berwald moaned as he took in the sight of his Tino, his beautiful Tino, aroused and naked and so, so perfect.

“Love ya, too. Love ya so much,” he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from his lover. “Yer so beautif’l.”

The small blond chuckled affectionately as he blushed under the other’s intense gaze. “Like you’re not attractive yourself… Will you strip for me now?” he asked coyly.

The Swede swallowed thickly as he nodded. Tino gave him a satisfied smile, sitting up to watch.

“‘m not… gonna give ya a show or anythin’,” the tall blond mumbled awkwardly, blushing hard as he unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down.

“Aw, that’s too bad… Oh, well. At least I’ll get to have your cock in my mouth sooner,” Tino replied, smirking. Berwald moaned and then promptly began to strip faster.

The Finn let out a loud groan as his lover’s thick, flushed, leaking erection was finally exposed. “Come here, Ber. Lie down. Spread your legs. Ah… God, you’re so hot.”

The Swede blushed fiercely at his lover’s words but complied obediently all the same. Tino leaned up to kiss Berwald briefly before settling himself between the larger man’s legs, caressing his toned thighs gently. He gripped the Swede’s erection, giving the throbbing length a single, hard, even stroke. The older man let out a choked moan, bucking his hips strongly into the Finn’s hand.

“T-Tino! Please…”

The small blond smiled as their gazes locked. “More?”

Berwald simply nodded, panting quietly, his face flushed, the look in his eyes lustful and passionate. Tino wanted to ask the Swede to beg but he couldn’t bring himself to, not when he was being looked at like that. He felt his erection twitch at the sight of his normally stoic partner coming undone beneath him.

He slammed his wrist down, pumping his lover’s large cock quickly. The older blond cried out softly, his fingers unconsciously gripping hard on the sheets below them.

Tino grinned as he tugged on the swollen flesh, quickening his pace, trying to coax more of those delicious sounds from Berwald’s lips. The Swede bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to muffle a loud moan. His back arched on its own accord and his hips bucked uncontrollably. The Finn was driving him insane.

The small blond purred as more pre-come dripped from the tip of his lover’s shaft. He used his thumb to spread the slightly sticky liquid around the head, using his other hand to hold the base at the same time. He leaned in to tease the slit with his tongue, causing Berwald to moan his name and throw his head back.

The Swede struggled not to be so loud but, god, it was impossible not to react this strongly. Everything the other man was doing to him felt amazing. He gasped breathlessly, his toes curling as the younger blond slowly took his head in. The Finn’s tongue flicked and swirled around the head and it was only thanks to Berwald’s sheer willpower that he didn’t shout. A jolt of intense pleasure shot through his spine as his lover started taking him in a little deeper.

Tino felt his own erection throb as he took more of the Swede’s thick shaft into his mouth. He used one of his hands to gently massage the other man’s balls, earning himself the sound of a strangled moan and the sight of his lover’s back arching beautifully. Berwald’s hips were quivering and the Finn understood that the older man was trying very hard not to thrust. He was always so sweet and considerate…

The small blond decided to reward him by suddenly bobbing his head and taking in more of his lover’s length, silently urging Berwald to thrust his hips. He ran his tongue along the underside of the Swede’s cock, humming softly. Berwald cried out, one of his hands quickly moving lower to grip Tino’s hair. He visibly hesitated but when the younger man nodded his head lightly, that was all it took for the Swede thrust into that perfect mouth as gently as he could, using his hand to push the Finn’s head down at the same time.

The younger man moaned deeply around the Swede’s erection before swallowing around it and sucking eagerly, his tongue swirling around the tip. His lover giving into his desires like that turned him on so much. At that moment, he felt like he could come without even touching himself.

“Tino! Nn, Tino!” Berwald groaned shamelessly, his stomach tightening from all the pleasure. He was so, so close.

Their eyes locked and a strong surge of pleasure coursed through both of them.

“Tino, ‘m… ‘m goin’ ta… Ah! Close… ‘m close!”

The Finn’s eyes flashed and then darkened with lust. He hummed onto the thick erection in his mouth before bobbing his head quickly, trying to take even more of it in. He used one of his hands to cover what his mouth could not reach, pumping the base furiously. He swallowed and sucked and licked and moaned, doing everything he could to bring Berwald to climax. The Swede couldn’t take much more, his legs trembled violently and quiet moans were constantly escaping his lips. Almost… So close…

Tino gave the head a particularly strong suck, tonguing the slit roughly, and then it finally happened.

Berwald shouted his lover’s name as he succumbed to an explosive orgasm. His whole body thrashed around from the sheer intensity of it, his hips thrusting, his limbs trembling, his back arching.

The small blond moaned, swallowing as much of the Swede’s hot, thick come as he could.

When his lover’s body finally stilled, he carefully removed his mouth from the softening member.

“Good?” he asked, the tone of his voice ironically innocent.

“Amazin’ an’… an’ you know it,” Berwald panted out, still catching his breath.

Tino grinned.

The older blond closed his eyes as he waited for his heart, still pounding too quickly inside his chest, to return to its normal pace. He felt his lover move away from between his legs to crawl up over his body. He hummed happily when he felt soft kisses being pressed against his neck. He clumsily wrapped his arms around the small blond on top of him and pressed their bodies closer.

Tino purred as he was held and cuddled, gently nuzzling his face into the other man’s neck. Berwald opened his eyes and groaned heatedly when he felt his lover’s leaking erection press into his hip lightly.

“Can I suck ya?”

The small blond moaned as he used his thumb to trace his lover’s lips. “So tempting… I kind of want to fuck your mouth a little,” he murmured, smirking. The older man moaned loudly in response, his cock slowly twitching back to full hardness at just the thought of his lover’s shaft forcing its way down his throat.

“Oh? You want that?”

Berwald nodded eagerly.

“Aw, sorry, Ber, but I’m aching to have you inside of me already… Can you prepare me now?” Tino asked sweetly. The tall blond moaned and nodded eagerly again.

“Good,” the younger man replied, smiling as he rolled off his lover. The Swede took that as his cue to get the lube. He moved over to their bedside table and hurriedly fumbled through its top drawer. He located the lube quickly and returned to where his lover was lying down on his back, looking like he was trying to resist touching himself.

“Lift yer hips,” Berwald requested softly. The Finn complied, feeling pillows being positioned under his hips. His ass was now raised slightly to give his lover better access. He felt his length and his hole twitch excitedly at the thought. The older blond licked his lips as he spread Tino’s legs gently, moaning at the sight of him fully bared and wanting. “Let me rim ya,” he mumbled, looking straight into his lover’s violet eyes.

“Wh-what? Nooo, Ber… It’s always so embarrassing,” the small blond protested, blushing.

“Wanna make ya feel good… Please?” the Swede tried again, nuzzling his nose into a pale, smooth thigh.

Tino whined, covering his face with his hands, but then let out a tiny whisper, “Fine.”

Berwald smiled happily at the positive response, letting out a pleased hum as he coated some of his fingers with lube. He briefly wondered if he should touch the Finn’s straining erection. It looked almost painfully hard but he decided to leave it for now, lest the younger man come too quickly.

He made himself comfortable between Tino’s legs, positioning his head perfectly. He fought the urge to lick his lover’s balls and then slowly used a slick finger to press against the twitching hole, not yet entering. The younger man moaned exasperatedly, bucking his hips in an attempt to get the finger inside him.

The Swede smirked lightly as he circled his finger around the quivering opening. “Mm! Don’t tease me,” the small blond gasped out. For the first time that night, Berwald didn’t heed his lover’s words. Instead, he shallowly dipped his finger into the hot, tight hole before pulling his hand away entirely and moving his face closer. Tino gripped the bed sheets and cried out loudly when he felt a warm tongue flick against his entrance.

“Ah, fuck, Berwald! Oh, god! Please!”

The older man fought the overwhelming urge to touch himself to the sound of his lover’s wanton cries. He easily convinced himself to ignore his own needs, deciding to focus on stronger urges; the main one being the desire to reduce his beautiful Finn to complete incoherence. He traced his tongue around the other blond’s opening, delivering long, slow licks. His lover moaned and cried out, his legs trembling. The Swede pulled away for a moment and then used his hands to spread Tino’s ass cheeks apart, teasing the hole with a thumb briefly before slipping his tongue deep inside. The small blond let out a wanton moan, his back arching and his toes curling.

Berwald moaned, enthusiastically using his tongue to probe inside the tight entrance. Tino bit back a scream; his lover’s moaning sent pleasurable vibrations coursing through the whole length of his spine. The Swede held the small blond’s hips down and began to stab his tongue into the hole harshly, trying to reach even deeper inside him.

“AH! Berwald, nngh! Oh, please… I need… ahhh! Please!” the Finn cried out desperately, his whole body quivering, his legs spreading unconsciously, his entrance clamping down on the tongue torturously pleasuring him. The older man felt his cock throb and leak more pre-come. He was so aroused just from hearing his lover's cries. He thrust his tongue deeply a few more times before giving the quivering hole a strong suck.

Tino screamed, his hands moving down quickly to grip the older man’s hair, his hips trying to buck wildly despite them being pinned down.

“Berwald! Oh! _Ohhh!_ I can’t… I— Ah, I’m going to… Ahhh, I can’t… can’t hold on!” he moaned, frantically trying to stave his orgasm off.

Upon hearing the small blond’s loud cries, the Swede doubled his efforts, sucking hard and thrusting his tongue quickly. He saw the younger man shakily reach for his flushed cock but he quickly pushed the hand away. He sent Tino a look that clearly said: _Don't touch yourself._ I _want to make you come._

The Finn cried out, unable to look away from Berwald’s intense gaze. His whole body jolted, his back arched and he moaned hoarsely. He couldn’t stop tears from welling up in his eyes because, damn it all, it felt so good. His stomach tightened and he knew he was going to come any second.

“Ber— Almost! I’m— I… AH! Gonna come!”

Without stopping his pleasurable assault on Tino’s hole, Berwald raised a hand to the small blond’s weeping, long-neglected erection and gave it just one slow pump while teasing the slit with his thumb.

Tino wailed out Berwald’s name as his orgasm hit him hard. In that moment, all that mattered to him was his amazing, perfect Swede and all he felt was intense pleasure. He was left reeling and shaking and shouting and moaning as he came in thick spurts, messily, all over his stomach.

The older man pulled away slowly to pepper soft kisses on his lover’s twitching thighs. He gazed up at the Finn lovingly. “Yer so beautif’l, Tino,” he whispered, stroking and squeezing the supple flesh of the small blond’s hips.

The younger man laughed breathlessly. “Silly, you didn’t even stretch me.”

“Mm, shall we start on that now, then?”

Despite his cock jolting interestedly, Tino just laughed again. “Let’s cuddle for a little while first. Might be painful if I get hard again too soon after such an amazing orgasm.”

“Amazin’ was it?” Berwald echoed, grinning softly as he moved to lie down next to his lover. He circled his arms around the Finn’s waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

“Oh, yes. Very amazing,” the small blond replied cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck. He leaned in close, until their noses touched. “And I love you. I really do. But, kultaseni, I won’t kiss you until you wash your mouth.”

The Swede laughed. “Fair ‘nuff, älskling. Love ya, too.”

Berwald reluctantly pulled away from his lover’s embrace so that he could rinse his mouth out in their bedroom’s adjoining bathroom. Tino’s voice playfully called out to him just as he disappeared from sight.

“Don’t touch yourself in there, Berwald!”

The older blond rolled his eyes affectionately, amused.

When the Swede reentered the bedroom, the younger man was on his elbows and knees, his perfect ass raised and displayed shamelessly. A low moan rumbled past Berwald’s lips.

“Stretch me, Ber. I need you,” Tino begged, looking over his shoulder and meeting the larger man’s hungry gaze.

Berwald crossed the room, positioned himself behind his lover and lubed his fingers in what was probably record-breaking time. Despite knowing that the Finn was already a little loose from being rimmed, the older man prodded the small blond’s entrance carefully.

“Berwald, please! Now, now, now!” Tino pleaded, voice cracking, as he pushed back against the teasing digit, moaning as some of it sank inside him. The Swede groaned as he pushed the rest of his finger into the hot, tight hole. The younger blond cried out as the long finger inside him began to thrust. “More! _More!_ ” he demanded, bucking his hips, trying desperately to get the finger to hit his prostate.

The older man complied, slipping in a second finger easily. He probed the puckered hole for a short moment before scissoring his fingers, causing Tino to wail, his limbs shaking violently. Berwald moaned loudly at the Finn’s cries and at how the slick walls around his fingers tightened. He slowly eased a third finger in, being careful not to hurt the Finn. Tino bit his lip to hold back a whimper of pain as the third finger entered him. The other blond seemed to sense his discomfort, though, because he then felt a comforting hand stroke the small of his back.

The smaller man smiled softly as the tension in his body left him instantly, all thanks to his lover’s soothing touches. The third finger was almost completely inside him by this point and when it was finally buried up to the knuckle, Tino shivered with anticipation. Berwald's lips twitched upwards into a light smirk before he pressed his fingers in deep and curled them to stimulate the younger blond’s prostate.

“Berwald! Oh! Please!” the Finn groaned, not even noticing the drool that trickled from his lips. His whole body was shaking now, overwhelmed with pleasure and the desire to be filled.

“Do ya want a fourth?” the larger man asked, panting softly.

Tino shook his head furiously, looking at the other man over his shoulder again. “Please! Need you inside me…”

“But I am inside ya,” Berwald whispered, thrusting his fingers harshly to emphasize his point, making sure to hit his lover’s prostate dead-on.

“Ohhh! AH! Mm, Berwald! No, please! Need— I need—!” the small blond broke off, moaning incoherently.

That was enough for the Swede. He pulled his fingers out carefully, reveling in the soft cry that escaped Tino’s lips as he did so. “How do ya want me?” he asked as he generously coated his cock with lube.

The Finn shakily moved from his position to sit up. “I want to ride you.”

The older blond let out a heated groan before he nodded his head and sat back on some pillows that were propped up against the bed’s headboard.

Tino crawled over to his lover, looking eager. He straddled the larger man’s thighs, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Berwald’s neck. Both blonds leaned forward simultaneously, their lips locking in a messy, passionate kiss. It didn’t take long for the Swede’s hands to move down to grope and stroke the smaller man’s ass. Tino moaned into their kiss, bucking his hips forward and causing their erections to brush lightly against each other. A strong jolt of pleasure shot through the two lovers.

Berwald broke their kiss, gasping and panting, resisting the urge to rub his erection against the Finn’s; he didn’t want to stop to re-apply lube to himself. “Tino… Tino, please,” he begged quietly, his hands moving up to grip the younger man’s hips.

The small blond smiled before lifting himself up on his knees a little and reaching down to grasp Berwald’s thick cock. He pumped the flushed shaft a couple of times – a little awkwardly due to their positioning – and then brought the very tip to his twitching hole. Both of them sighed out quietly.

The Swede tightened his hold on his lover’s hips but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

Tino leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Berwald’s lips before slowly sliding himself down on the long, hard member. The larger man gasped, his body trembling as his throbbing cock was swallowed into near-unbearable tightness and heat. The Finn cried out and let his mind go blank as he was stretched almost impossibly wide. He happily relished the incredible feeling, a maddening balance of pleasure and pain.

When the younger man finally found himself seated on his lover’s lap, he shuddered and pressed their foreheads together. The Swede hummed contentedly as he closed his eyes, grateful for the momentary pause because he was afraid that he’d come straight away if Tino started moving now. “Love ya,” he whispered, his voice filled with adoration.

“I love you, too,” the smaller man replied, pulling his head back a little to kiss his lover’s cheeks, nose, forehead and lips. “Oh, I love you so much… Can I move now, kultaseni?”

Berwald opened his eyes and smiled as he nodded lightly.

Using his lover’s shoulders for support, Tino lifted himself up, until just the head of larger man’s cock was inside him, and then thrust down strongly, moaning as he was filled again. He set a hard, frantic pace, crying out every time the Swede bucked up into him as he plunged himself down onto the thick, aching erection.

Panting heavily and letting out soft moans, the older blond moved one of his hands up from his lover’s hip to tweak a hard pink nipple.

“Oh, yes! Berwald!” the Finn moaned as his sensitive nipple was rolled and flicked and teased. He began taking quicker, shallower thrusts, wiggling his hips a little as well, trying to find his own prostate. Berwald started to pleasure his lover’s other nipple but, at the same time, he tried to angle his hips in order to help the small blond.

Due to their desperate efforts, it wasn’t long before the head of the Swede’s shaft found Tino’s sweet spot.

“AHHH! There, _there!_ Please!” Tino screamed, his eyes shutting tight as he threw his head back. Berwald moaned as his lover’s scorching walls tightened around him. He quickened his thrusts, making sure to jab his cock right into the Finn’s prostate. He lowered his hand from the small blond’s chest to grip his hips tightly, attempting to help the younger man thrust up and down.

Tino continued to gasp and moan and cry out, completely losing himself in his and Berwald’s lovemaking. He leaned his upper body forward, pressing their chests together as he rested his chin on the older blond’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his broad back. The Swede didn’t hesitate to take advantage of his lover’s increased proximity, turning his head to nibble and suck the younger man’s ear. In response to the extra stimulation, the small blond dug his nails into the other’s skin, keening and thrashing in pleasure.

Berwald gave the Finn’s ear a few more long licks before moving lower to suck on his neck. “Mark me,” Tino commanded breathily before crying out as his prostate was struck again. The larger man moaned into the smooth flesh of the younger man’s neck before biting down hard, quickly proceeding to lick the red mark comfortingly. “Nngh,” the small blond groaned, absently moving one of his hands up to thread his fingers through the Swede’s short hair.

The older man pulled his lips away from his lover’s skin and slowed his thrusts at the same time. “No, don’t stop…” Tino whined softly, trying to fight against the strong hands that were on his hips and stilling his movements.

“On yer hands and knees,” Berwald ordered.

The smaller man moaned, simply nodding against the Swede’s shoulder in understanding. He carefully lifted himself until he and his lover were separated.

Tino kissed the older blond quickly before clambering off him and getting into the position he wanted. The larger man reapplied lube to his throbbing erection and then hurriedly settled himself behind his lover, taking his own hardness in hand and nudging its head against the Finn’s opening.

“Ah, Berwald… Hurry!” the younger blond cried.

Berwald’s pupils dilated and darkened with lust before he drove into his lover in one smooth motion, burying himself balls deep. Tino screamed as his arms gave out from under him; yet he still managed to buck his hips back against the larger man’s deep, strong thrusts.

Tino was sure he was being driven crazy by the obscene noise of skin slapping against skin and by the Swede’s deep moans echoing in his ears.

“Berwald! AH! I’m close!”

The older man groaned in response and, without slowing his thrusts, reached around the small blond to grip his leaking cock. The Finn cried out and shook violently, feeling his stomach tighten and his hole convulse. Berwald moaned, his thrusts losing rhythm and becoming frenzied as he tugged at his lover’s length feverishly.

“OH! Ohhh… Berwald! Yes! I-I’m— Almost!”

“Tino… Haaah! Tino!”

The small blond rolled his hips back into an especially strong thrust, his prostate being struck directly, and then... he finally let go. He gasped deeply before moaning out his lover’s name, coming hard and spilling his seed all over the other man’s hand as he was milked dry.

Berwald grunted and gasped as he continued to thrust into the shuddering body below him. He was already on the verge of orgasm. Almost there, just a little bit more…

Right at that moment, Tino looked over his shoulder, violet eyes half-lidded and oozing with satisfaction. He smiled up at his lover almost sleepily, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and then he murmured, “Love you, Ber.”

That did it.

“Tino, _Tino!_ ” the Swede shouted out as he released deep inside the small blond, coating his slick walls with messy spurts of come. The younger man moaned softly, relishing the sensation of Berwald’s come filling his hole.

The older blond slumped down against Tino’s back, too exhausted and too lazy to pull out just yet.

“Berwald?”

“Hm?”

“I want cuddles.”

The larger man laughed breathlessly before slowly pulling out of the Finn. The small blond shivered as he felt come drip out of his entrance and down his thighs. Berwald hummed appreciatively at the sight. “We should clean up,” he mumbled as he moved to lie down next to Tino.

“Cuddle first, clean later,” Tino said, wrapping his arms around the older blond and nuzzling into his bare chest.

“Come’s gross when it dries,” the Swede retorted but returned the embrace anyway, burying his nose in the smaller man’s hair.

“Cuddle first, clean later,” the Finn repeated stubbornly as he tangled their legs together.

“Mm, ‘kay,” Berwald whispered and then lifted a hand to cup his lover’s cheek, stroking with a thumb gently. Tino smiled as he covered the large hand with one of his smaller ones, lacing their fingers in the process.

The older blond smiled back lightly. “Love ya, Tino.”

“Oh, Berwald… I love you, too.”


End file.
